


Run

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Werewolf!Troy Drabbles [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst kinda?, Hiding, M/M, Teen Wolf style Werewolves, Werewolf!Troy Otto, Werewolves, Zombie Herd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: A herd is passing by and all Troy want's to do is run





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Another wolf!Troy drabble nobody (but those in my ftwd discord chat) asked for! Enjoy!

Troy never liked running back when he was human. He was good at it, sure, his long legs and lithe build made him quick on his feet, but he hated it. Running meant he was either being chased, or he had to get somewhere quick that he could get to no other way. Neither situation was usually good.

Now, though….

Now he craved it. Taking off his boots and feeling the dirt below his feet as he ran, and ran, and ran. It was a rush. The way the world seemed to slow down around him with his new senses. The way he could hear everything, smell everything, see what he couldn’t before.  

It became something he needs. Like breathing. Like Nick. He needs to run.

He was itching for it. Practically vibrating with the pent-up desire to move. But they had to stay put. Be quiet. Wait for the herd of dead passing by to get far enough away that they could make their escape.

They were currently in an old general store. Most of its shelves bare around them. Fortunately, they made for excellent cover to keep the dead outside form seeing them move around.

“How much longer do you think?” Nick asked softly, keeping close to Troy. He knew he didn’t need to, that the other man could have heard him whisper from across the room if need be. But he liked being close and Troy liked having him close in stressful situations like this. To help ground him.

“Not long, the bulk of them have gone past. I hear more coming, but there’s fewer of ‘em. The smell’s getting weaker too.” Troy notes as he closes his eyes and concentrates on the sound of soft groans and shambling feet outside. He tries not to breathe through his nose, the lingering smell of rotting flesh making him feels sick to his stomach in away he’d never felt before. On instinct he reaches out and takes hold of Nick’s hand to help him steady himself against it.

“You alright?” Nick asks, letting his forehead rest against Troy’s right temple.

Troy can feel Nick’s eyes on him, and he blinks open glowing blue eyes before turning his head just enough that they meet Nick’s soft brown ones. “Yeah…”he says, voice a little rough.

“I need to run.” He says after Nick gives him a doubtful look.

Nick only nods his understanding, letting his own eyes slip closed now as he keeps close, forehead still against Troy’s as they wait out the herd.

It doesn’t take too long. Twenty more minutes and Troy can hear the last few dead staggering down the road away from them. He lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and lets himself nuzzle at Nick’s cheek, taking a moment to breath in the other mans scent before opening his eyes and pulling back at last. “They’re gone.”  

Nick gives a small nod and moves to stand. “Go, I’ll catch up to you with the truck in a few?”

That’s all the invitation Troy needs. He knows Nick will be fine without him for the moment, and he takes off the second he sees for sure that there are no dead lingering nearby that could give the human trouble.

He resists the urge to howl as he takes off, the pent-up energy he felt before finally set free. He runs until Nick is yelling at him to get in the damn truck so they can make it someplace safe before sundown.

Troy just laughs and finally slows to a stop so Nick and pull up along side him and pick him up.

He feels better than he has in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
